The Karaoke Machine
by madmaddiee
Summary: Remus gets a hold of a karaoke machine, and the Marauders decide to host a little get together by the lake with Lily and Ellie to try it out.


**Author's Note: Oops, I lied. Writing Fanfiction is WAY more important than my Latin final. Oh, but of course!! (:**

**Ellie will be in nearly every one of my stories, and I'm sorry if that doesn't appeal to you. . .**

**AND DUH: I don't own the fabulous world of Harry Potter.  
**

**

* * *

**

_'Finally. Newts are over! No more studying, no more stress. . .' _Ellie thought gratefully. She was walking with her best friend in the entire world to the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking, Lily was humming quietly to herself.

"What are you humming, Lily? I don't think I've heard it before." Ellie asked.

"Oh, just a song I heard over the summer. I can't get it out of my brain, it's very annoying actually--" Lily cut herself off as she noticed James Potter walking into the common room. "Speaking of annoying. . ."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She wished her brother would stop asking Lily out everyday, since he wasn't making any progress. _'Oh well, can't blame him for trying. . .'_ She smiled and walked over to the Marauders. "Hey bro, what's going on?"

James high-fived her, as his own greeting. "We were just thinking of getting some people together to meet by the lake tonight. You in? Remus got something called a Karkokis machine."

Remus rolled his eyes. "_Karaoke_ machine, James." Sirius and Ellie looked perplexed at this. "It's a machine that plays the music of songs, but not the words. It displays the lyrics and you can sing along."

Ellie's eyes gleamed. "Oh, we're definitely in. Lily has a song in her head and I want to hear it."

"Cool. Meet us there at eight o'clock." James waved to her and followed Sirius and Remus up to the boy's dormitories.

Ellie smiled after them, and took off towards her room shared with Alice, Marlene, and Lily. _'I'll invite them, too. . .'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eight o'clock arrived faster than everyone expected.

They had all gathered around the lake, and Remus was setting up the karaoke machine. Sirius and James were planning their next prank, and Peter seemed to be in his own little world.

Ellie was chatting idly with Lily. Marlene and Alice declined the offer politely. Marlene wanted to study, and Alice had a date with Frank.

"Alright everyone. Who's the first victim?" Sirius smirked to himself. "I, personally, vote Remus since he brought the thing," he laughed.

"Alright. . .but I'm not singing the whole song." Remus grumbled. He stood and picked up the wireless microphone, and turned on the machine to the song he wanted. He cleared his throat and began singing.

_No, I'm not colorblind  
I know the world is black and white  
Try to keep an open mind  
But I just can't sleep on this tonight  
_

They all stared at him with wide eyes. For such a quiet kid, he had a decent voice. Ellie and Lily smiled at him reassuringly.

_  
Stop this train  
I wanna get off and go home again  
I can't take the speed it's moving in  
I know I can't  
But honestly, won't someone stop this train?_

They clapped for him eagerly, and nodded in agreement. Life was going so fast. . .they wanted to pause it. But, of course, that was against the laws of nature.

"Great job, Remus." Lily complimented.

"Yeah, man. Good way to start off the torture." James added jokingly. "It's only fair that you pick the next singer."

"Hmmm. . .how about Sirius?" He grinned deviously. He might have been the shier one of the Marauders, but he knew how to be sneaky.

"Bastard." Sirius retorted, laughing. He took the microphone from Remus and picked his own song to sing.

_I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_

They all had started clapping by now. It was a good beat, and Sirius was a good singer as well.

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned! _

_I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me!_

They discontinued their rhythm and clapped enthusiastically for him. He had picked a song that related to his own life, and it was more personal that way.

"I choose. . .Lily!" He smirked at her. "To be specific, the song that was driving you crazy earlier."

Lily sighed and stood up, as Sirius took her place next to Ellie. She picked up the microphone and chose the song that had been on her mind for awhile.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  
_

They were shocked, saying the least. Lily had a really great voice.

_  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Ever so slightly, Lily's eyes drifted to James, as if she was singing just to him. No one noticed, but Ellie. Being best friends for so long, she just noticed these things.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo. . ._

They had never clapped so enthusiastically in their lives. Lily was such a good singer, and they were glad she stepped out of her own little safe state of mind, and tried something new. She took a small bow and sat down sheepishly.

Ellie decided she'd pick for Lily. "James, your turn!" He was just about the only person who seem excited to sing.

"Look, Lily, I know you hate me and all, but this song is for you, okay?" He smiled at her, and for the first time, it didn't seem so arrogant to Lily.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

Everyone but Ellie had never heard his voice. Being his twin sister, she had heard him sing in the shower loads of times. She silently commended him on his song choice by giving him a small thumbs up.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

_Goin' away_

They all turned to Lily, and were excited to note that she was tearing up. She got up from her spot and stood just a few inches from James. "Crazily enough, Potter. . .I think I love you." She leaned closer to him, and was debating whether or not to kiss him.

James made that decision for her, and kissed her passionately. The other three Marauders smiled at them, and Ellie was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Lily cared about goof-ball, she truly did.

For so long she rejected him, and hated him, but she finally let her boundaries go.

She finally loved him, the way he had loved her.

It only took. . .oh, seven years?

* * *

**Review? (:**


End file.
